Sasha Rackett
Sasha is a human rogue. Description Art credit. Personality Sasha is a socially awkward human rogue from Other London. She had a rough upbringing and struggles to trust people. Sasha also tends to expect the worst, especially if apparently good things are happening. She has never left London and is very curious and excited about the wider world, especially if it involves high things to climb. Sasha is excellent at sitting in shadowy corners, being unobtrusive, and seeing and perceiving things Appearance Sasha is a small, unnaturally pale, wiry woman, with short black hair that spikes up in all directions due to her nervous habit of running her fingers through her hair. Not much to notice about her in a deliberately calculated way. Dark, well cut but unobtrusive clothing, long fitted leather jacket. She is missing a finger. Sasha is easy to overlook, and hard to describe. Changes in Appearance She has an increasing number of scars, including a burn to her face and a falcon-shaped scar on her back from other party member's poor choices. Burn scar on her neck from exploding room in Boom! Falcon scar on back from Bertie falling on her in Brutor Is... Autopsy scar down her chest from having her organs taken out in Rock Bottom Lost a molar from the battle with the Lads and Blokes. Described in Disappearing Acts. Finger grows back when she is un-undeadified in Resolutions Round spot in hair that grows manky and white, like over-bleached hair, from being hit by the invisible opponent in Pop. Described in Magic Naps. Cold hand and blue lighting scars from her ice dagger exploding in Don't Let Go. Relationships Hamid Saleh Haroun al Tahan Sasha considered Hamid a friend, although one she never fully understood due his preference for trying to resolve things through talking rather than stabbing. Zolf Smith Bertrand Macguffingham Bertie was a colleague, perhaps an acquaintance at best. She didn't like him as a person, especially after he fell on her, resulting in a permanent, falcon shaped scar on her back, but she appreciated his usefulness in battle. Azu Grizzop drik acht Amsterdam Sasha cares deeply for Grizzop. They sometimes disagree on moral principles, due to Grizzop's stringent views on justice and Sasha's shady past, but they share a practical worldview. They seem to have a similar sense of humour, whether teasing Hamid for his presumed relationship with Gideon in episode 72 or Wilde for a lack of foresight in episode 109, or playing "I spy" while walking across Newton's office in episode 82. Grizzop and Sasha first meet in episode 66 when he runs out of his meeting in the Temple of Artemis in Prague and almost hits Sasha. However, Sasha quickly accept s Grizzop onto the team. When discussing how to stop Kafka in episode 75, Sasha and Grizzop both agree that they should try to stop the opera, and end up splitting up from the party to fight zombies in the opera's basement. Sasha is angry on Grizzop's behalf when the Cult of Mars call him a monster in episode 80. While looking through the vault in Newton's office in episode 83, Grizzop opens up to Sasha about his frustration with his short life expectancy, and she reveals that she also never expected to live very long. When Sasha learns that she's undead in Cairo, Grizzop works tirelessly to cure her. Although he is a little short with her on the subject of lifespans in episode 88, he apologizes in the next episode and says that they'll "do our best," which Sasha can hardly believe, as she's used to being treated as a tool. After Sasha runs away following the squizzard fight at Aziza's wake, Grizzop and Azu search for her, and when they find her in episode 92, a (somewhat drunk) Grizzop gives her a big hug, hanging off her chest. Although Sasha says that she's not worth being friends with, Grizzop insists that he cares about her. Grizzop advises Apophis to allow Eren Fairhands to use the Heart of Aphrodite on Sasha in episode 95. When Wilde suggests that the plan to save Sasha might not work out in episode 98, Grizzop punches Wilde in the genitals and tells her that everything will be fine, to which Sasha responds somewhat nervously, worried that she might someday anger Grizzop enough for him to do that to her. Sasha and Grizzop end up alone guarding Crank's factory in episode from episode 107 to 109. Grizzop initially makes things awkward by suggesting that Sasha join the Cult of Artemis (although Grizzop is more embarrassed than Sasha offended), but Grizzop apologizes and Sasha suggests they play cards to pass the time, betting for Grizzop’s arrows and Sasha’s knives. Sasha cheats and is confused that Grizzop doesn't do the same, but Grizzop is just happy to spend time with his friend. When investigating the tunnels under Crank's factory in episode 112, Grizzop gets upset at Sasha for caring about her adamantine dagger more than her own life, telling her that she's "more important than that thing" and angry crying with stress. Sasha is annoyed at Grizzop telling her what to do, and later is frustrated by his willingness to kill everyone involved with the factory, as she's also worked jobs for evil people, against her consent. Grizzop is quick to defend Sasha from Eldarion in episode 123, refusing to tell her anything about Sasha because he knows Sasha wouldn't want that. In episode 124, upon learning that Eldarion may have worked with Barrett and hurt Sasha, he suggests killing her. Sasha seems genuinely touched by this, as well as Grizzop roughing up Barrett. Sasha and Grizzop both lose grip of the others during the last Planar Shift in episode 125, and end up together in Ancient Rome. Caught in the midst of a bloody battle, Grizzop protects Sasha to the last, using his Paladin's Sacrifice ability to take a hit that would have killed Sasha, eventually leading to his own death in part 4 of the Ancient Rome sidequest. Sasha survives, screaming for Grizzop, hugging him, and using his last healing potions to heal enough to escape an apocalyptic Rome. When Cicero suggests Grizzop was at fault for the catastrophe, Sasha threatens to kill him on the spot. Bi Ming Gusset Barret Rackett Rakefine Sasha has a poor view of Rakefine: she says he's "just a Racket ... that put his money in a different place." Rakefine was her benefactor for several years; she lived with him in Upper London, much to her frustration. Eldarion Eldarion was Sasha's tutor for two years while Sasha lived with Rakefine; they did not get along. Although Sasha believed that Eldarion was working with Barret, Eldarion cared about her well-being, searching for Sasha after apparently went "missing." Eldarion sacrificed herself so that Sasha and her friend could live. Equipment * Four daggers (start of campaign) * Leather Armour/Jacket * Spring-Loaded Wrist Sheaths * Disguise Kit * Playing Cards * Masterwork Thieves' Tools * Bag of Holding (gifted by Bi Ming Gusset, episode 18) * Magical Studded Leather Jacket (purchased in ep ??) * Cloak of Elvenkind (gained in ep ??) * Belt of ...? for extra sneak (gained in ep??) * Sasha collects daggers and has at least 15, including one ice, one fire, and one adamantine. * She lost the ice dagger in Don't Let Go History Sasha Rackett was raised alongside other street urchins in Other London under the care of her uncle and head of the Rackett family, Barret Rackett. Sasha's father "was some kind of gang lord," although she doesn't appear to have known him. Showing early aptitude for thievery, Sasha worked mostly as a thief and assassin for Barret, and was arrested at several points (although often due to incompetence on others’ parts). Her closest friend and companion was her Brock, her cousin and fellow street urchin. At some point, Brock was sent away, and Sasha was forced to wear a ring that would allow Barret to know her location at any given time. Sasha was briefly tutored by Eldarion, although she didn’t take to the lessons very well, since they mostly concerned lady-like customs in Upper London society. She considered the school a prison, referring to it as such, and resented Eldarion for her treatment. Eventually, Sasha deliberately severed the finger still wearing the ring and met Bi Ming Gusset, a fence and antiques appraiser, who took her in under protection and employment. add Brock/Mr. Ceiling After a botched resurrection by Mr. Ceiling, Sasha began to show signs of being undead. She first noticed her degenerating condition on Amelia Earheart’s skyship, waking up covered in blood from old scars re-opening. At first she believed it to be scurvy, but was told when confiding in Zolf that it was likely to be a magical affliction. It wasn’t until the zombie encounter in Prague that she discovered she was undead. Her condition gradually worsened to the point where she looked visibly undead, was actively damaged by positive energy, and healed only by negative energy. After meeting with Eren Fairhands, who estimated her life expectancy to be around a month, it was concluded that Sasha's only chance was to be healed with the Heart of Aphrodite. Being granted audience with Apophis, they were given permission to retrieve the artefact from the meritocratic vaults, Oscar Wilde vouching for Sasha as indispensible to their mission. With it, she was successfully restored to full health by Eren Fairhands after a scuffle transporting the artefact to the temple, and a small side-trip to the top of a mountain courtesy of Harkness, Harkness, Darkness and Sphinx. add Ancient Rome Additional Information * Skills Languages: English, Sign language, French (Vernacular), Lip Reading, Latin (at level 8) * Climbing * Acrobatics * Sleight of Hand * Trap Finding * Disable Device * Stealth * Survival * Escape Artist * Sneak Attack Traits: * Dirty Fighter/ * Crowd Dodger Feats: * Two Weapon Fighting * Weapon Finesse *Improved Two-Weapon Fighting (at level 8) Main Ability Scores Weapons Daggers: 14 Quotes * (About her new party) "Like, I, I told them not to come, they’re just stupid, okay, they’re not, they’re not problems for you. They’re not involved in any of your territory stuff. You know what? Just, just take the cash, and we will leave, and there will be no...like, people will look for these guys, right? People care about them." (RQG 11) * "You know me, Barrett, I’m, I’m useless." (RQG 11) * (To an escaping enemy on a rooftop) "Mate, like, I know what it's like, alright, I've been there, I've been- I've been in places where I get in situations that, that I didn't choose, right? Sometimes the guys that have power, they've got you from the start, and you don't know what's goin' on, you don't need to end this jumpin' off a roof for someone else's battle, mate. I know. Just come down." (RQG 15) * (After being asked if she's a "damsel in distress") "I am distressed right now." (RQG 19) * “Maybe Brutor just forgot to breathe, I mean he was that thick.” (RQG 22) * (Lydia, OOC) "Sasha gets hammered on free wine." (RQG 25) * (About the sea) "It's like the Thames, but big- big''ger''. Wow." (RQG 25) * (Lydia, OOC) "Sasha's just really excited by the idea of the sea." (RQG 25) * "We’re all the product of countless deaths, Zolf. We’re all just the product of the people that managed to survive by slashing up as many other people as they could. Like, I mean, apparently one of my parents was some kind of gang lord. I don’t know how many people he slashed up. Doesn’t mean that I’m evil, probably. I mean, I don’t know. Maybe it does." (RQG 50) * (About Brock) "Yep, well ... y'know it's, it's one of those things innit, you think that you're alone for all those years and it turns out that you had the best friend there was in the world. So ... it's a shame ... it's a, it's a shame, but I guess most people don't even get that so ... uh, I'm lucky really, as it all turns out." (RQG 52) * "I don't really believe in good news." (RQG 62) * "Zolf, one of the things I’ve liked about this team is that no one is forced to be in it against their will using magical devices, or magical rings, the threat of beatings and dungeons, or any…that actually makes it my best job so far, from that perspective. And I think that being an employee benefit, should really, even if you are the boss, should extend to you. If you’re choosing to go, then…you should have the choice. That should be allowed." (RQG 65) * (About Hamid and Bertie) "They've got a disease called "posh"." (RQG 76) * "I just like, you know, when you’re around on this planet, you gotta, gotta work hard, and then…you know, it’s tough. I hadn’t really planned much. I never got much chance to plan." (RQG 83) * (Lydia, about the Living Garments, OOC) "Oh my word, but Sasha’s needs are deep and complex. Does it provide a stable family? Sight of the open sky before she’s fifteen?" (RQG 89) * "See, you say that it’s dead, you say that, but the lines of what’s dead and what isn’t haven’t really been that clear for me for a while! And, yeah, it’s great, it’s great, it’s great. It’s dead. I should stop stabbing. It’s just twitching now. Like, I thought I’d escaped. I thought I’d escaped, I thought, I thought that I’d beaten him. I thought all I needed to do, I left the country! I left the country! I left everything! I got teleported here! We went to a pocket dimension! We went everywhere and yet, and yet, here we are! No, you know what, no, no, none of this has helped! None of this has helped! I, I, I joined this, I worked, they said, they said we’ll be traveling, they said we’ll be going far away! I thought this would take me away, but yet he’s still here, he’s still, he’s still here." (RQG 90) * "The bright side is that I have maybe a month to live! No matter how far I travel…he’s always there. He’s always there, and it’s always part of his plan. Everything that I’ve done! Everything I’ve done has probably been part of his plan. Right, all the fighting, all the winning, has actually been part of his plan. I, I’m just gonna stop. If I stop he can’t control me anymore. Okay, that’s, that’s, that’s, okay, that’s something I can, I can just, I can just stop. Just stop everything." (RQG 90) * "You should probably spend your time making friends with people that are gonna be around…" (RQG 92) * "I don’t really have anyone, aside from you guys, that I would, oh and Gragg, and I suppose a few of my cousins, and Bi Ming. But like, the thing is, if any of them did stuff that needed to get ‘em in prison, like…I mean…Gragg didn’t start out as a bouncer for nothing, you know, like, that’d be quite hard to cover up what he’s…well, you know, what he’s done. Maybe it’s something about families, it’s a bit of a mystery, I guess…" (RQG 94) * "A lot of people do good stuff in prison. Like, one of my cousins went to prison, he was in for like years, he came out, he’d learned to read, and like, yeah, he started a really good pie shop. He was handling all the catering inside, it was a good prison though, that is true, not all of them are like that. And like, I was kept imprisoned for quite a few years, that was quite hard to… but I learned quite a lot of skills. Lockpicking. Obviously not very good lockpicking at first, but they had a magical lock once I got good at lockpicking. That’s the problem when you’re trying to imprison a thief to use as a thief, right? That became quite complicated by the end." (RQG 94) * "I just gotta have more daggers. That’s the trick. I just need lots of them." (RQG 95) * "I…I forgive you Barrett. You didn’t care. All this time, you didn’t. And I think that’s ‘cause no one cared about you. You know, it didn’t…you didn’t care about Brock. It wasn’t to punish me you took him away, you just…didn’t care. You didn’t think there was anything worth caring about. I think you should be locked up. I don’t think you’re as important as you thought you were. You should be locked up and not know what’s gonna happen next, and know that you are not important for what happens to the world, or to…to me, cause you’re not. You’re not important. Just a man on the floor. We’re gonna tie you up. Strap you to a camel, like luggage. And we’re gonna take you to a boring place. Probably Grizzop’s lot, they’re a bit more functional. And you’re gonna get locked up in a boring room. I mean, their architecture is so dull, it’s hard even to hide. And then you’ll stay there and you won’t know what’s happening next and it won’t… it won’t matter." (RQG 107) * "A lot of things might kill me, Azu. Including boredom." (RQG 124) * "No, like, so, I got... shipped to, a place, and then, they gave me a tutor, and it was like, why? 'Cause I already know all the important things, like how to stab." (RQG 124) * "You know what's useful in times like this? Friends." (Ancient Rome 4) * "Alright, this is my, I think people are gonna call ‘em moral codes in the future, it’s a new thing I’ve come up with. Let me know if what you need keeping secure crosses any of these, and I’ll get my team on it." (final words, Ancient Rome 4) Category:Character Category:Player Character